


Interruptions

by Hokuto



Series: (Nice Dream): The Gaps In Between [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi has good reasons to fear coming home after the mission to Iwa.  Set just after chapter 8 of "(Nice Dream)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, still have beta delays on the next chapter of the main story, but I should be able to get it up soon... in the meantime, please enjoy poor Kakashi's torments. XD

Kakashi had been expecting a visit from Itachi since his team got back from the mission to Iwa, but he'd thought that he would at least be able to finish giving the Hokage a preliminary report first. Instead he was in the middle of summarizing the Akatsuki servant's interference when he felt a familiar chakra signature appear on the Hokage's windowsill.

"Captain Itachi," the Hokage said. "It's kind of you to visit, but as you can see, I'm talking to Kakashi right now."

"Please forgive me for interrupting, Hokage-sama," said Itachi, stepping down from the window, "but Sasuke told me what occurred on his recent mission."

Kakashi didn't groan out loud, because even he had professional standards and that would have violated them, as well as possibly attracting the Hokage's wrath. But his soul groaned. Of course the little twerp had told his big brother about the mission; he'd probably shown off his scars and bragged about facing Zabuza head-on. Great.

Jounin, ANBU especially, had stressful jobs, and everyone had their ways of handling it; Kakashi read Icha Icha, Anko had her tea ceremony thing, Gai was - Gai, and Captain Itachi had a brother complex the size of the Hokage monument. If Kakashi's team got any missions more exciting than grocery-shopping for the next year, it would be a miracle...

Sarutobi coughed. "Yes, well, I understand you may be upset," he began, "but Kakashi has explained why we didn't have intelligence on the situation, and it seems that -"

"You sent my brother out of Konoha while that person is still out there," Itachi said.

Kakashi kept his face still as he wondered what Itachi was talking about. Did he think that Zabuza'd had some kind of special grudge against the Uchiha? Zabuza hadn't even run into the sharingan before Kakashi, and he was dead now anyway.

The Hokage appeared slightly uncomfortable. "We had no way of knowing that the route to Iwa was no longer safe," he said. "It's unfortunate that this occurred, but the team handled the challenge very well - you should be pr-"

"He knew where Sasuke was," Itachi said, and Kakashi casually slipped a hand into his shuriken holster at Itachi's tone. "He knew exactly where Sasuke was and sent one of his followers' puppets to _look out_ for him!"

Ah. So this was about Akatsuki, then. As ex-ANBU Kakashi was out of the loop on that particular problem, but he knew Itachi was involved in keeping track of the organization; hearing that one of its members had a thing for the last two Uchiha was just the perfect end to this pit of a mission. Kakashi was never passing another genin team, not if he had to cheat outright to fail them.

"It's regrettable, but there's nothing to be done now," the Hokage was saying. "Missions have complications, as you're well aware. The important thing is that your brother's team is home safely, and - that person -" His eyes flicked over to Kakashi briefly. "- has yet to make an open move one way or the other."

Itachi said, "He knew Sasuke was outside of Konoha, he could have - it's too dangerous for Naruto-kun and Sasuke to be sent out of the village, they're still too young."

Kakashi was tired already from weeks of dealing with idiot genin and bloodthirsty missing-nin, and he'd never had much patience for overprotective teachers and family anyway. "Well, that's strange," he said cheerfully, "because at Sasuke's age I'd been a chuunin for five years, and I seem to have managed all right." For a given value of "all right," admittedly, but that was true of most shinobi who'd survived their first year. "He's not a student to protect anymore, he's one of my soldiers. If you didn't want him to become a shinobi, Captain, perhaps you should have -"

"That's enough, Itachi," the Hokage said sharply; Kakashi reached up to finger the nick on the side of his neck, the kunai still quivering in the wall behind him, and wondered how Naruto had survived being friends with two touchy Uchiha for more than a day.

"Hokage-sama," said Itachi, who'd barely moved to make that throw, "I understand that the village is busy, but it's too much of a risk for Sasuke to leave Konoha. With that person out there and the situation with Kumo and Kiri - it isn't safe."

The Hokage sighed. "Kakashi has the right of this," he said, with a lot more patience than Kakashi would've had in his place. "It's unpleasant, I know, but Sasuke is a shinobi now; he's going to run into danger whether you like it or not, and even remaining within the village can't guarantee his safety if things get worse."

"I don't want him to -!"

Kakashi could see Itachi catch himself, swallowing back whatever he'd been about to say. Funny, that; Captain Itachi was the type either to say what he meant to say or say nothing at all.

Then Itachi knelt in front of the Hokage, his head nearly touching the floor, and that made Kakashi's eyebrows shoot up. "Please, Hokage-sama," said Itachi, his voice flat and calm again despite his position. "My brother is dedicated to becoming a strong shinobi, but - he is only a genin, he isn't ready for what's out there. Please don't send him out of the village again."

Kakashi counted six long breaths before Sarutobi sighed again and said, "Just get up, Captain. I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do about the team's assignments -" Yep. It'd be carrying groceries and pulling weeds for a year, maybe finding a lost pet or two if they got lucky. "- and we'll all work to keep the situation outside of Konoha from getting any worse. Now, since you're here anyway -"

"Mmm?" Kakashi said.

"Ah, right," the Hokage said. "Sorry about this, Kakashi, but you're dismissed - just get your written report in sometime before the end of the month."

"Yes, sir," Kakashi said; he pulled the kunai out of the wall and flipped it back to Itachi, who caught it effortlessly. No apology, of course.

As he left the office he heard the Hokage say, "I've been in contact with Suna," and then shut the door behind him and closed his ears. The next round of chuunin exams - the only immediate reason Kakashi could think of for talking to Suna - wouldn't be for another three and a half months, and after that little display Kakashi wouldn't have signed his team up for all the tea in the Land of Tea. Or maybe he would, just to see if Itachi would try to talk the Hokage out of that, too.

Outside of the Hokage's tower, Kakashi paused and wondered what he should do. Well, he ought to go home and start writing up his report - or perhaps he should get takeout somewhere first, or he could go complain to Obito...

"Ah, my rival! What a pleasure it is to see you out on this fine and peaceful night!"

Kakashi smiled evilly beneath his mask. On the other hand, maybe a little time with Gai would be just the thing... "Yo," he said. "Feeling up for a challenge, Gai?"

"Naturally!" Gai beamed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just a friendly match or two," Kakashi said, steering Gai away from the tower. "Mmm, let's see..." At least Captain Itachi wasn't likely to come bother him in a bar, and tonight? That was good enough for Kakashi.


End file.
